Tracey
''"HOIHOIHOI! I'M TRACEY!" '' '''Tracey (AKA Tracey The Temmie) '''is Clare Gundersen's first Undertale OC of whom exists in the world of Undertale itself as an added on character. She is the daughter of the Shopkeeper Temmie and Bob, and, during the events of Undertale, was unseen be the player due to hiding under the table the whole time, as she was only the monster equivalent of the age of 3 during the events of the game. Appearance Tracey's appearance is actually quite different from her fellow Temmies, as unlike them, she possesses no second pair of ears (Dog ears) and only cat ears, her long black hair is tied by two pink and red lace bows into two ponytails, and instead of a blue shirt, she wears a red and pink dress with a red bow on the front and lace on the skirt. She also possesses eyelashes, three on each eye, in a traditionally feminine way, and is much smaller and thinner than most of the temmies. However, just like the rest of them, her fur is white, her hair and eyes are black, and so is her nose and pawpads. She vibrates even more intensely than the others due to her hyperactivity. Personality She's described as annoyingly hyperactive, as she bothers every non Tem she happens to meet, with her loud voice and hyperness making everyone she meets uncomfortable. However, she's also sweet and kind, though most of this is covered by her obnoxious overall personality. This doesn't happen to bother her, however, as she very rarely meets any non tems. However, if the Genocide route is completed, due to all the stress/trauma, she's left immobilized for a while, and afterwards, doesn't act the same as she used to. Story Pacifist/Neutral She hides from the player underneath her mom's shop counter during the game, but if the player lingers in the shop long enough, she'll pop out in an almost jumpscare like fashion and yell "HOIHOIHOI I'M TEMMIE!" in a high, shrill voice and start vibrating intensely. If you try talking to her, she'll just repeat the same thing over and over, similarly to her mom, until the player leaves. If she's been released, she'll say "BOI!" in all caps when the player exits. If you complete the True Pacifist route and return to talk to her and her mother, she can be seen in the background, jumping and squeaking happily and hyperactively, and if you try to talk to her, she'll spam you with "DANKUDANKUDANKUDANKU" repeatedly until you stop talking to her, but she bears no influence on the game itself. Genocide She escaped with most of the other tems, but her mother had to stay back to clean out the shop before she could leave, and the only evidence that can be found of her existence is a small pink note the player can find near the shop that looks like it was written with a broken pencil and shows nothing but chickenscratch writing. The player can choose whether to rip the note up or not, and either choice has no effect on gameplay. Backstory None, just as the rest of the tems don't have one. Trivia * The only temmie who's a child. Category:OCs Category:Female